


What a Terrible World

by Mistyshadows



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Josh is protective, Josh the Hero, Language, Slow Burn, gahhhh i love this, josh is NOT who hurts her, patrick is bff, pete is bff, pete shows up later, the attempt is in the first chapter and then there isnt any else, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) has been best friends with Joshua William Dun since elementary school. When he formed a band with Tyler, she was so happy for him. Now the band is hitting the big time.</p><p>(wow i am crap at summaries...)</p><p>(I am so sorry)</p><p>HI! Many apologies, but this story has been discontinued, at least for now. Its been sorta rough and I haven't been feeling like writing as much. I'm sorry, y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerts and Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter has an attempted rape scene... if that bothers you, don't read. Also, there is language. Same goes for that.
> 
> I just really hope its good. If you like it, leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> -MoMo

He had been staring at you for the past ten minutes, his brown eyes never leaving yours, even when he was supposed to be focused on what the manager was saying about the set. Every so often he'd pull a face when the manager was talking to Tyler directly, and you'd imitate it, causing him to chuckle. God, you loved to see him happy.  
  
Josh Dun was your neighbor and your best friend, had been since second grade. He had loved music all his life, and you were so proud to see him up there, on that stage with Tyler. It was only rehearsal, but later that day there would be thousands of screaming fans where you were standing, all there to see your friends do what they do best: preform.  
  
"Josh!" Mr. Macartney, his manager, snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Wake up!"  
  
Josh's eyes flickered back to McCartney, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, as I was saying…"  
  
You tuned the manager out as you pulled out your phone and listened to some calming music before they began rehearsal. There would be no peace until the wee hours of the next morning. Your heart rate was sky rocketing. Even though you didn't preform yourself, you could still feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins.  
  
Eventually, McCartney stopped his talk and let the boys rehearse. Josh began first, laying out the beat and soon Tyler joined him, playing guitar and rapping and singing. The two of them were unstoppable. You only wished these moments could last forever.  
  
Josh was already sweating by the time they had finished rehearsal, and he came down the stairs and embraced you. He laughed when you commented on how sticky he was.  
  
"So? After the show it'll be worse." he said, shrugging. "Anyway, you're sweaty too."  
  
You glared at him. "Only 'cause Steve hasn't turned the air on yet."  
  
" _Suuuure_." Josh smirked, dodging when you swiped at him.  
  
"Go practice, you moron." you growled, aiming a kick at his shin.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Josh tilted his hat at you and jumped back onto the stage, grinning.  
  
What a dork, but you loved him. Always had, always would. You sighed, thinking about all the times you wish you had told him that. Having a crush on your best friend always lead to complications it seemed. You had been there for him when he and his longtime girlfriend Debby broke up, and when other complications happened. You would rather not ruin your friendship.  
  
"Hey, (y/n)! Can you go tell Steve to turn on the fuckin' air already? Its too damn hot!" McCartney yelled, pointing towards the back of the arena. Josh watched him suspisciously, still playing.  
  
You nodded and jogged back, taking the steps two at a time, passing only a janitor on your way. He nodded a polite greeting and you smiled, acknowledging him.  
  
Steve's office controlled everything inside the building: temperature, lights, moving platforms, you name it. It was located deep within the Georgia Dome's office space. By the time you got back there, Steve was spinning in his chair, headphones in, eyes closed. You didn't really like Steve. He was creepy and stared at your breasts far too often.  
  
"Hey. Steve." you said.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Steve!"  
  
No answer.  
  
You kicked his chair.  
  
"Holy shit- (y/n)!" he stuttered, yanking his headphones off. He winked. "What do I owe the visit?"  
  
"Turn the air conditioning on, please. Its a hundred degrees down there." you said, turning to leave. In the auditorium below, the music had stopped.  
  
"Sure, honey." Steve said, already reaching for the knob. "Hey, wait a sec."  
  
You stopped and he stood, walking around you and fiddling with some papers on the table beside you. "What, Steve?"  
  
"I was just wondering about something…" he said. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
You stiffened. "That is none of your concern." You made to leave but he got in the way, a creepy smile on his face.  
  
"I was just wondering. After all," he slammed the door shut and locked it. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Steve, get away from me." you said evenly, backing away from him. Unfortunately, the room was minuscule and there was nowhere to go.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, sugar. Don't be like that." he said, unbuttoning his jeans, still coming closer.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" you shouted, pushing him away. "Help! McCartney! Jos-"  
  
Steve's hand covered your mouth. "Shut your mouth or it'll be worse."  
  
You thrashed around, kicking and clawing but Steve was massive compared to you. Even when you landed a heavy knee into his crotch he barely seemed fazed.  
  
"You little bitch! Stop it or I'll-"  
  
The door knob jiggled and you heard a voice say, "Hey, (y/n)? You still in there? Steve, unlock the door." Josh!  
  
You bit down on Steve's hand as hard as you could. His hand yanked away as blood poured down his fingers. "Help, Josh! He's-"  
  
Steve wrestled you back down.  
  
There was a silence. You wondered if Josh even heard you. The walls here were thick, and you wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't heard a thing. Steve held you still, no matter how hard you struggled, you couldn't make much noise.  
  
Then the door swung open, Josh holding the keys in his hand. Must have stolen them from the janitor.  
  
"You sonofabitch." he said, grabbing Steve and yanking him away from you. "Go, (y/n)! Call the police!"  
  
You ran as fast as you could down the stairs without breaking your neck, swinging into an unlocked office with a telephone. As you dialed, your hands shook and eyes blurred.  
  
"911, what's your emergency?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
"There's a guy here and he tried to… to rape me." you stuttered out, looking behind you.  
  
"Ma'am what is your location?" the operator asked urgently.  
  
"The Georgia Dome." you whimpered. "Hurry! My friend is in there fighting Steve."  
  
"You know your attacker?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Steve Harris. He works here."  
  
"Okay, ma'am, the authorities are on their way. Stay on the line with me."  
  
You didn't answer- couldn't answer- but a sob escaped your throat, and you sunk to the floor, tears streaming down your face. You almost begin to hyperventilate when the operator speaks again.  
  
"Ma'am, what's your name?"  
  
"(Y/f/n)."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"(Y/a)."  
  
"Listen to me, Miss (y/l/n), help is on the way and you'll be safe, okay? Where are you now?"  
  
"In an office. I got away, thanks to Joshie." you said, using the nickname you had given him in second grade. Why had you said it now?  
  
"Does the door lock?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go to the door and lock it. Don't let anyone in until the police arrive."  
  
"Okay." you said, stretching the cord of the landline so you could close the door and lock it.  
  
"Where is your friend? You said your friend was fighting your attacker?"  
  
"Yes. Josh found me before anything bad could happen. He's my best friend. He always protects me." you rambled. "He hit Steve. Told me to run."  
  
"Josh? What's his full name, sweetie?"  
  
"Joshua William Dun." you recited, sniffing.  
  
"Thank you. Sounds like he's a good friend."  
  
"He is. Oh God, what if Steve hurts him?!" you stood up and almost dropped the phone.  
  
Seeming to sense that you were about to leave, the operator said, "Ma'am, stay on the line. Do not leave that office, okay? I'm sure Joshua will be fine."  
  
Your anxiety began to increase. You had left Josh in there to fend for himself. How could you have done that?  
  
Suddenly shouts from outside the door shove you from your thoughts.  
  
"I think the police are here." you said into the phone.  
  
"They are. Unlock the door and open it. Stay with me, (y/n)."  
  
Again, you did as you were told. A couple of officers rushed past, guns drawn.  
  
"Be careful! Josh is in there!" you said, grabbing the nearest officer, scared out of your wits, dropping the phone in the process. "Don't hurt him; he saved me."  
  
The officer nodded, and radioed in. "10-0. Second male. Not involved. 10-12."  
  
The response came a moment. "10-4. Second male identified, uninjured. Suspect 10-31."  
  
You sighed in relief. Josh would be okay.  
  
Something was still wrong. You looked around. Nothing seemed amiss. Then it hit you.  
  
Your breathing was rapid, your heart rate even faster. Your vision blurred and you could feel your legs beginning to collapse.  
  
You were going into shock.


	2. Of Hospitals and Hotels

"Hey, (y/n)? C'mon, babygirl, wake up."

You opened your eyes into a bright light. Who was talking?

"There you are."

You turned your head and saw Josh sitting beside you, a grim smile on his face. Behind him was Tyler, Macartney, the police officer you had grabbed, and a woman you didn't recognize.

"(Y/n)? What's the last thing you remember?" Josh asked, taking your hand gently.

"I… I think I passed out?" you mumbled, sitting upright. You didn't feel anything hurting, so you figured you were uninjured. "Shock, right?"

"That's right." Josh nodded. "How are you feeling?"

You thought for a moment. "I'm… okay." When Josh and Tyler gave you doubtful looks, you elaborated. "He didn't get a chance to do anything to me, so I'm okay. It could have been a lot worse."

Everyone nodded solemnly, even the woman you didn't know. You felt as if you were at a funeral.

"Don't look so sad. I'm okay." you insisted, squeezing Josh's hand tightly.

You could see tears well up in Josh's eyes as he said, "I wish I had gone with you to begin with. He never would have-"

"Shh, Joshie. Don't beat yourself up about this." Then you remembered something. "Wait, what about the concert?"

"We canceled. You are far more important. We're staying another day and we'll preform tomorrow if you're feeling better." Tyler explained.

"Nooo, you guys didn't have to cancel for me! I would have been fine. All your fans!" you breathe hurriedly. Honestly, you were touched, you were, but they didn't have to go all that way for you.

"Of course we had to!" Tyler protested. "It was the only way to keep Josh over here from killing that man."

"I would have." Josh growled. "He put his hands on you."

"Now, son…" warned the officer, giving Josh a stern look.

"Sorry." Josh muttered, pouting.

The woman cleared her throat, winking at you knowingly.

"Right. Miss (y/l/n), this is Ms. Garner. She works for the emergency services." the officer said, stepping back so the woman could come closer.

You look at her. Small, with curly brown hair, and horned-glasses. She sort of reminded you of a friend you and Josh had back in the middle school.

"Thank you so much." you burst out, realizing she took part in saving you.

She smiled and said, "Honey, its my job. I just came by to make sure you were alright."

You tried to thank her again but she raised her hand. "I'm glad your safe now, because that's all that matters. You don't have to thank me."

"O-okay." you stammered, not used to being told to not thank someone.

Ms. Garner checked her watch. "Well, I have to get back to the station. Honey, I'm so thankful you're okay, but I hope I don't hear your voice again."

Your jaw dropped. Had you said something? "W-what?"

She grinned and said, "If I heard your voice again, it would mean you were in danger again, and I don't want that."

Oh. Ohhhh. You nodded and she left, closing the door so quietly you barely heard it click.

"Steve has been arrested. Just thought you should know." Macartney said, speaking up for the first time, looking nervously at you. "I should be down there to give a statement, but I asked if I could wait until you woke up."

"Thanks, Mac." you smiled.

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "You've woken up now, so I'll… I'll go make that statement."

"Bye, then." you snorted as he walked out.

"So when do I get out of here?" you asked. "I just wanna go back to the hotel and sleep for a few hours."

"I'll go talk to the doctor." said the police officer, nodding once.

You were alone with your two best friends, and both looked ready to cry.

"Guys, don't." you said, reaching out for Tyler's hand, which he stepped forward and took. "I'm okay."

At that, Josh leaned down and buried his face in your stomach and his shoulders began to shake. Tyler's eyes flickered between you and Josh, surprised.

"Joshie…" you whispered,

"I'm s-sorry!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks. "Y-you should-dn't have g-gone a-alone."

You looked at Tyler for support. He shrugged and you glared at him, earning a half-hearted grin.

"Listen, Joshie," you said, freeing your hand from Tyler's and tilting Josh's head up so he could see you. His eyes were already red, and he looked so… lost. Broken. "You saved me. If you hadn't have come up there, I would have been… well, I almost said screwed, but that's inappropriate here." He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Joshie, Steve didn't get a chance to hurt me because you thought fast and got the keys. Thank you."

Josh took a deep breath. "(Y/n), I would die to protect you. I'm sure Tyler could say the same," Tyler nodded at this. "And I'm so, so, so glad you say you're okay, but if you aren't, you need to tell us, okay?"

Before you could answer, the officer came back in with a doctor.

"Miss (y/l/n)? You're free to go, just as long as you rest. No strenuous activity. Don't put any- and I mean any- stress on yourself. In fact, let someone else drive." said the doctor as she looked at the clipboard at the end of your bed. "You two," she said, pointing at Josh and Tyler. "Take care of her okay?"

They both nodded gravely. The doctor seemed satisfied and left.

"Alright, (y/n). Let's get you back to the hotel." Josh said, helping you stand, looking slightly better.

"We got you." Tyler added, holding you upright when your legs turned to jelly.

"I- I can stand. I'm alright." you nodded, regaining your balance.

"You keep saying that." Josh muttered under his breath, and you pretended not to hear. What was the point? He seemed more upset about this than you did.

The three of you walked down to the parking garage where Tyler said Macartney left a rental car. He clicked on the key fob until a horn sounded, then repeated that until he found the car.

It was a shiny black Ford Escape. Macartney probably thought it was discreet.

You slid into the backseat, Josh scooting in beside you with Tyler driving. He was the best driver out of the three of you, the least likely to get distracted.

Josh cleared his throat then said, "Hey, if you need to lay down or something-"

You immediately flopped down, your head on his thighs. You could feel him tense up.

"I'm not breakable, Joshie. Still me, you know." you sighed, rolling on your back to look up at him. "You don't have to act like every little thing is going to set me off and give me PTSD, 'cause it won't. Just relax."

He nodded and you felt his tension melt away.

"Buckle up, dudes." Tyler said, pulling out of the garage.

Josh clicked his belt, then wrapped his arms around you to keep you from falling off his lap.

Luckily the drive wasn't long, as the hotel was about three or four blocks from the hospital. Josh insisted on giving you a piggyback ride up to the room before dropping you onto the bed of the hotel room you shared with them.

"If you want us to double up, we can, or-"

"Tyler, I can sleep with one of you, like always. Jenna knows I ain't gonna take you." you laugh, swinging your legs. "I know I can only take you in a fight."

"Suuuure." Tyler grinned, then nodded at Josh. "Alright, she's all yours."

Josh turned red. "Ty? No. Don't even say that."

Tyler looked at you, horror in his eyes. Before he could apologize, you shook your head quickly. "Josh, chill. Its okay."

He glared at you, then dropped his eyes. "Sorry."

"Its okay." you and Tyler said at the same time, then you playfully winked at him.

"Joshie, you're staying with me tonight." you sang, jumping on the bed.

"Alright." he murmured, crawling in beside you.

You wrapped your arms around him like you did every night. "Goodnight."

You felt him squeeze you close, using his body like a shield. "Goodnight, babygirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	3. Band Members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, so I apologize that it is a bit boring. I enjoy writing calmer scenes as well as those with action. It shows their calmer side I think.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -MoMo

You woke up, surrounded by warmth. You stretched your legs slightly, wanting to retain the level of comfort you achived. Josh was still wrapped around you, seeming to protect you even as he slept.

You could hear Tyler getting ready across the room, but you didn't want to bother Josh by shifting him to look.

"You awake?" Tyler whispered, popping over Josh's shoulder. When he saw your eyes blink, he continued, "Pete's here."

"Oh my god, did you tell every band member across America?" you hissed. Pete Wentz was in another band you loved called Fall Out Boy. You remember listening to it when you were a teenager.

Josh grunted in his sleep and his breath warmed your neck as he scooted closer.

"No! Pete doesn't know. He was on the way to Phili from Dallas and he decided to drop by." Tyler explained quietly. "He's down in the lobby. I told him I'd meet him downstairs and y'all can come down when you guys are ready."

You nodded and Tyler disappeared from view. You heard the door click behind him as he went downstairs.

"(Y/n)…" Josh murmured, his face pressed against your neck, lips tickling your collarbone.

"Hmm? Yes, Josh?" you said, brushing his blueish-green hair out of his eyes.

He didn't answer.

"Josh?" you gently shook his arm.

He mumbled something and rolled on top of you, sightly crushing you.

"Gerroff me!" you laughed, pushing at him.

He jumped so hard he fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud, taking half of the blankets and pillows with him.

"Wha- (y/n)!" he shouted, thoroughly startled. He lobbed a pillow at you, which you dodged.

"I don't think you want to start a fight with me, Joshie! You'll lose!" you yelped as he tackled you.

"Is that so?" he smirked, tickling you until you couldn't breathe, his hair flopping into his face as he leaned over you. "Cos to me, looks like you're losing."

"SONOFABITCH!" you squealed, withering and kicking.

Josh only laughed, finally letting you up only after you kicked his leg hard enough to leave a bruise. He flopped down next to you, staring at you with a faint smile. He seemed to be in a much better mood than the night before.

Your chest heaved as you tried to regain breath, Josh's moving in sync with you.

"You suck." you mumbled, rolling over and laying on your stomach.

Josh only chuckled, responding, "Yeah, I'm the one who sucks. Sure." He laid on his back, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"There's not a blonde girl burning up there, so don't bother." you muttered, referencing a show you watched.

Josh just turned to look at you, a smile on his face. He was adorable when he smiled like that. It made you so happy to see him happy. You cared more about his happiness than anyone else.

Then you sighed. "Oh, right. We're supposed to be social. Tyler's downstairs with Pete."

"Pete?" Josh's eyebrows furrowed. "What's he doing here?"

"Decided to take a small break from flying, I guess." you shrugged.

"I didn't even notice Tyler was gone." he mumbled, glancing around.

"That's surprising." you laughed, scooting off the bed. "C'mon, Joshie. Let's go be social."

He groaned, sitting up and raising his arms above his head. Your heart nearly stopped when his shirt came up a sliver, revealing his distinct hipbones. You looked away quickly, hoping he didn't notice your cheeks flushing red.

But of course he did. "What?" he asked, eying you suspiciously.

"N-nothing." you grabbed your bag, almost rushing at the door, flinging it open. It hit the wall with a thump and you heard someone in the other room say, "Seriously?"

He kept staring at you with an odd look in his eyes, but he said nothing and followed you out.

The hallways were silent as the two of you walked. Had it been someone else, it would have been an awkward silence, but with Josh, it was simply quiet. He drummed on his legs every once in a while, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey!"

Josh spun around, stepping in front of you like a shield. Then he relaxed.

"Patrick." Josh grinned, looking back at you.

You slid around him and saw the Fall Out Boy singer ambling towards the two of you, wearing his favorite black fedora.

"Patty!" you ran and hugged him, and he spun you around once before gently letting you down.

"(Y/n)! How've you been?" he asked, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "Pete said you guys were in town, so we decided to come join the fun."

"Yeah, we've been good." you nodded, forcing yourself not to look at Josh beside you, who's hands turned to fists. You hated lying but you the last thing you wanted was more worrying from everyone. "How's Elisa and Declan?"

"Elisa's been busy trying to contain Declan. Declan just started talking, so we have our hands full." Patrick laughed, pulling out his phone to show you pictures of his wife and son.

"His second birthday's coming up, right? In October?" Josh asked, smiling at one of the photos.

"Yeah, the thirteenth." Patrick nodded, almost blushing with pride.

"Trust me, it'll go by quick." you promised. "I remember Joshie over here being little. What I don't remember is when he got old."

"Fuck you." Josh laughed, nudging you with his hip. "We're the same age, stupid."

Patrick snickered. "You guys are precious. When are y'all getting married?" He quickly dodged when you tried to snatch his fedora.

"Pat!" you shouted, chasing him down the hall towards the lobby, Josh jogging behind you to keep up.

The three of you crashed into the lobby, giggling and out of breath. Tyler and Pete looked up, startled.

"We're in public. Control yourselves." Pete said, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Pete!" you said, stepping forward to hug him, but tripping over a rug instead. Your heart stopped as you fell forward, and you put your hands out to catch yourself. Your hands barely grazed the floor when you were lifted back into your feet.

"Whoa, there, babygirl." Josh said, checking your hand for rug burns.

"J-Josh… b-" you tried to talk but the look in his eyes twisted your tongue and you found yourself unable to speak.

"I'm always looking for potential hazards for you, you klutz." he smiled, ruffling your hair, making you turn beet red.

"Ooo-kay then…" Pete laughed nervously. "Me, Ty and Pat were going to go eat at Pittypat's Porch a couple blocks down. You guys coming?"

"Definitely." you nodded, still looking at Josh. He seemed to be avoiding your gaze.

"Alright. (Y/n), since you're the best with maps, you get to ride shotgun." Tyler said, spinning his keys on his finger.

"Hell yeah." you giggled, already rooting through your bag for a map.

"You… carry maps with you?" Pete asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you carry a globe in that bag, or what?"

You snorted. "I get a map in every city I'm unfamiliar in. I have never been lost before, and I don't want to start now, thanks."

Pete's hands went up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

You just rolled your eyes. "Can we just go now?"

"Pushy, isn't she?" Patrick said, slapping Josh's back. "Better keep a good eye on her, eh?"

You were already halfway out the door, your map in the air triumphantly. "We're going on an ADVENTURE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	4. Breakfast and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz have taken over the Atlanta tour!

Turned out Tyler wasn't so great at taking directions.  
  
"Ty, I said ' _left_ ,' not 'right!'" you groaned as Tyler pulled over.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Josh!" you both shouted at the same time, turning to look at the drummer.  
  
He looked too startled to answer at first, then he retreated inside his black hoodie, muttering, "(Y/n)'s right. Supposed to go left."  
  
Tyler moaned loudly, rolling his eyes. " _Fiiiiine_." He pulled out of the driveway he had stopped in and continued in the correct direction.  
  
"Finally." you joked, bumping Tyler's side with the back of your hand.  
  
"Hey, shut up." he laughed.  
  
Eventually, Tyler pulled the car into the parking lot of the small restaurant. It was charming, that was obvious.  
  
You saw Pete's car and point Tyler to pull in beside it.  
  
Walking through the parking lot, you felt something touch your arm. Before you could turn to look, Josh's arm snaked around your waist as if making sure you were secure.  
  
In all honesty, you felt sort of dizzy with happiness. Josh had never done something like that, at least not in front of Tyler.  
  
"You okay?" Josh murmured, his warm breath tickling your ear as he leaned down.  
  
You didn't trust yourself to speak, so you nodded.  
  
Tyler cleared his throat. "If you guys want a minute, I can go on in-"  
  
"Shut up, Ty." Josh growled, glaring over his shoulder at his best friend. Tyler snickered, making kissy faces at the two of you.  
  
The restaurant was full, but that didn't seem to stop anybody. A crowd sat around a too-small table that barely seemed to hold the weight of their food. In the corner, Pete and Patrick waved at you.  
  
"They have really good pancakes here, or so I'm told." Patrick said, handing you, Josh and Tyler menus. "I think I'm going to try them."  
  
Your eyes were immediately drawn to a strawberry and yogurt parfait. Josh leaned over to you and you showed him.  
  
You saw her before anyone else did. Pretty, with long legs and long wavy hair. She was everything you had always wanted to be. All the boys turned and saw her at once, their eyes becoming wide. "Hey, y'all. My name is Julie and I'll be y'alls waitress this mornin'. Can I start y'all off with somethin' to drink?"  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seat, hardly understanding the woman. You broke the silence by answering, "Just a water for me, thanks."  
  
"Same." said Josh, looking anywhere but at the waitress.  
  
"Water for me." Pete nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Tyler said, flipping through the menu again, blushing scarlet.  
  
"I want milk." said Patrick confidently.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Pat. He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Alrighty. I'll get that for y'all!" Julie said cheerfully before walking towards the back.  
  
You were laughing at something Pete had said when Josh's fingers wrapped around your own under the table. When no one seemed to notice, you glanced at him. He was already watching you with those dark eyes of his. You tilted your head, wondering what he was thinking. Instead of answering, he gave a small shake of his head.  
  
"- and this one fell off the stage." Tyler laughed, inclining his head at Josh. "Remember that, Josh?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Josh answered, "Yeah, I remember. Good times. Almost broke my bloody neck, but good times." he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, please. It wasn't that high up." Pete rolled his eyes.  
  
"He fell off a platform a couple of feet tall. Would've been easy to land at the wrong angle and have had his neck broken." you said, narrowing your eyes at Pete.  
  
"Okay!" Patrick clapped his hands together loudly, causing the table next to you to glare over. He made an apologetic face but continued, "After your show tonight, do you guys want to go get some drinks?"  
  
"What about your flight to Philadelphia?" you asked.  
  
"We don't have to be there until Wednesday. We still have four days." Pete shrugged.  
  
" _Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase_?" Patrick pouted when you almost turned him down.  
  
He made puppy dog eyes until you sighed, "All right, Pat, I'll go. Not sure about the boys."  
  
"I go where you go." Josh said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going, especially if (y/n) and Josh are going. They need chaperones." Tyler smirked, sticking his tongue out when you gave him the finger.  
  
The waitress came back before you could say or do anything else, everyone's drinks balanced on a platter. She took down the order for the food and disappeared into the back once more.  
  
"Excuse me?" mumbled a timid voice.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a teenage girl standing beside the table. She was staring at Pete and Patrick, and Tyler and Josh eyes wide.  
  
You felt Josh let go of your hand. The absence of his warmth left you feeling alone.  
  
"Can I get a picture with you guys?" she asked, already reaching into her jeans pocket for her phone.  
  
"Uh, sure." Patrick said, smiling.  
  
"Can you take the photo, please?" she asked, handing to phone to you without waiting for a response. Tyler's eyebrows went up in surprise.  
  
"Uh, three, two, one." Click. "Alrighty." You handed the girl her phone, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Thanks so much!" she turned red and scurried away.  
  
"Sorry, (y/n)." Pete said apologetically.  
  
"What for?" you frowned. "What, not being in the picture?"  
  
When he nodded, you rolled your eyes. "Pete, I don't even want to be in the photos."  
  
He looked confused. "B-but… you always look so sad."  
  
You sighed. "I'm _not_ sad, Pete, okay? I don't want to draw attention to myself, that's all. If I wanted to be in the photos, I'd tell you." You turned to look at all four boys. "You guys are famous. That's a fact. I can't do anything to change that, nor would I want to. I'm glad you guys have fans that want to take pictures with you constantly, I'm glad, but just because I'm not smiling doesn't mean something's wrong. Honestly, I don't care not being in the pictures. There's less drama with the media that way. Anyway, I like being behind the camera. Means more freedom."  
  
Patrick bit his lip. "You sure, (y/n)? Because-"  
  
"Patty, _I'm sure_." you nodded with finality.  
  
"Okay…" he muttered, unconvinced.  
  
"Alright, y'all," drawled the waitress, already back with breakfast. She handed out everyone's plate and asked, "Anythin' else? No? Alright, enjoy y'alls breakfast." She walked away, hips swaying. When she was halfway to another table, she glanced back and winked at Josh, biting her lip. You felt a sudden surge of jealousy.  
  
"(Y/n)?"  
  
You turned to look at Josh. "What?" you almost snapped.  
  
He smirked and didn't say anything, looking up at one of the artworks on the walls instead.  
  
You nudged his foot. "Josh? Seriously, _what_?"  
  
"Nothing, babygirl. Don't worry about it."  
  
You were opening your mouth to respond when your phone went off, the heavy instrumental part of "Car Radio" blaring through the din. When did your phone become so loud?  
  
"Fuck, fuck!" you hissed, trying to locate it in your purse.  
  
"Oh my god, really?" a woman sitting a few tables over said loudly, glaring at you.  
  
"I'm sorry!" you half-shouted, finally finding it and turning the ringer down, missing the call by seconds.  
  
You heard snickering and you looked at your friends, who all burst out laughing when they saw your expression.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" you growled. When nobody could speak without laughing again, you said, "You know what guys? Fuck you, assholes."  
  
You stood and walked out of the restaurant with the phone, checking to see who it was. On the screen, your mother's name was displayed. You hit redial and the phone rang.  
  
"Mom?" you asked as soon as you heard it pick up.  
  
There was a sniffle, then you heard the soft response, "(Y/n)?"  
  
"Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
She didn't answer for a moment, and you could visualize her taking a moment to collect herself like she always did. "Honey, your stepfather passed away this morning."


	5. More and More

"Your stepfather passed away this morning."  
  
What?  
  
"He had a heart attack while out back." she continued. "I know the two of you never got along, but-"  
  
"'But' what, mother?" you snapped. "He didn't give two rats' asses about me."  
  
"(Y/n)! He's dead!" cried your mother. "The two of you had your differences, I know, but you should come home and at least pay your respects. The funeral is in two days, but Auntie Sadie and I were thinking about having a memorial service next month so you could come."  
  
"Why should I?" you said quietly, glaring at the wall of the building.  
  
"He loved you, (y/n)! He paid for your airplane tickets to come home every Christmas!"  
  
"So? That was for you, not for me." you turned, hearing a bell jingle. Josh stood just outside the door of the restaurant, hands in his hoodie pockets. "He didn't call, didn't text, didn't even email to ask how I was doing. Not once while I've been away. I've been gone for almost nine years!"  
  
"You're being unfair." she accused, and once more you can imagine her perfectly. Her stance is exactly like yours, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed. She'd be pacing the living room or the kitchen instead of a sidewalk.  
  
"You okay?" Josh mouthed, eyes concerned.  
  
You shook your head and said into the phone, "I don't care, mother. The only reason he even bothered acknowledging my existence was so you were happy. He only came to the phone to talk to me because you asked him to. I'm not coming home for that… imitation of what you called my father."  
  
"You're coming home, (y/n), and that's final."  
  
"No, I don't think so. See, I have no interest in his death. In fact, all I care about is that he rots in his little cedar box, six feet under." you said, hanging up.  
  
"Woah." Josh said, scuffing his shoes as he walked up.  
  
"What, Josh?" you rubbed your eyes. It wasn't even eleven in the morning yet and you were already exhausted.  
  
"So Arnie died?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah. Heart attack." you said, beginning to pace back and forth.  
  
Josh whistled. "And here I thought it'd be you, driving an axe through his skull. Y'know," he made his hands into fists and imitated chopping something. "Lizzie Borden took an axe and gave her father forty whacks?"  
  
You laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I thought so, too, for a while there." You paused. "Anyway, it was 'Lizzie Borden took an axe and gave her mother forty whacks, and when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one.'"  
  
Josh smiled. "I love that you memorize songs about murderers. C'mon, babygirl. Don't be sad."  
  
"I'm not sad." you scoffed.  
  
He raised his hands as if in surrender. "Fine, then don't be angry."  
  
"How can I not be angry?" you raked your fingers through your hair, causing it to stick up in all different directions. You could see in the reflection of a car parked at the curb you almost looked insane. "She wants me to go to his stupid memorial next month. I think she's drawing it out, milking out all the sympathy she can get."  
  
"Listen, I know you hated Arnie, but maybe we should go home."  
  
"We?" You stopped pacing.  
  
Josh suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, we. I mean, I wouldn't let you go by yourself, not after everything that's happened."  
  
"I'm not going home."  
  
"(Y/n), other than for a week at Christmas you haven't been home since you turned twenty." Josh hestiated then said, "If you wanted, I would be with you the entire time. Your mother likes me, right?" When you nodded, he continued, "She couldn't say anything too bad with me standing there. And hey, if everything goes to hell, we can go back to my old place."  
  
You tilted your head, studying him. "Do you really want to go back home for the memorial service of my asshole stepfather?"  
  
Josh chuckled. "No, not particularly, but you wouldn't be alone, and you would also make your mom happy if you showed up."  
  
"She's never happy." you muttered. "Josh, if you're serious-"  
  
"I am." he nodded.  
  
"You're either crazy or stupid. Maybe both." you said, rubbing your eyes. Before he could make the comment "both, both is good," you sighed, "Fine, I guess. You can come."  
  
"Alright." Josh grinned, curling his hand into a fist and outstretching it.  
  
"You're lame." you said as you fistbumped him, rolling your eyes.  
  
"You are too, yet you still love me. Coincidences, right?" Josh laughed, ruffling your hair even more. "Lets get back inside before Ty and the boys send a search party."  
  
You followed him and found the other three seemed to be conspiring; their heads were bent toward each other, they spoke in low voices, and they immediately looked up when the bell rang on the door.  
  
"You guys totally _aren't_ suspicious…" you smirked.  
  
"And your hair totally _isn't_ a _disaster_ zone." Pete retorted, winking at you. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, Brenden called and wants to take part in our little get together."  
  
Your brow furrowed. Brenden Urie rarely called unless he thought he could get free drinks. "How'd he find out…?"  
  
Pete glanced at Patrick with a half-smile.  
  
"Who do you think?" Tyler chuckled, nodding at the other singer.  
  
Pat looked sheepish. "I just told him we were all hanging out, and he wanted to be here."  
  
"What about Andy and Joe?" you raised an eyebrow. "Did you even think to tell them?"  
  
"They're both in Wyoming at some ski park." Pete answered, shrugging. "They wouldn't come."  
  
"Whatever. They're missing all the fun then." Josh grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Dumbasses." Pete smirked, downing his coffee in one gulp.  
  
"Anyway," Patrick cleared his throat. "Want to go do something? There's this super cool museum near here called…"  
  
"Fernbank." Pete muttered.  
  
Patrick nodded. "Yeah, Fernbank. It sounds really cool. There's a dinosaur exhibit! I love dinosaurs!"  
  
"Ooo, wow." Josh deadpanned, rolling his eyes playfully.  
  
"We can do a museum." you giggled, hitting Josh's arm with all of your strength. Which wasn't very much, and you're the first to admit to that.  
  
"Ow! Fine! Museum it is!" Josh yelped, raising his hands up in surrender.  
  
Everyone suddenly looked at Patrick, knowing what was coming. His face blushed slightly, and he grinned. "DINOSAURS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Patrick to see the dinosaur exhibit was probably the most entertaining hour-and-a-half that you have ever had. He ran around, taking photos of everything and only slowed down with security came over. After, he had passed out in the backseat of Pete's rental SUV, his hat in his lap and his glasses askew. It took everyone to carry him in the suite Pete and Patrick had gotten. For such a skinny dude, Pat weighed a lot.

While your friend was unconscious, Tyler tried to draw cat whiskers on him. Every so often, Pete would grab Tyler's side and cause him to draw jagged lines.

Patrick snored once in his sleep and rolled over onto Tyler's lap. "Ew, what the hell. He's drooling," Tyler gasped, dropping the pen to try to shove Patrick off his legs. "(Y/n), Josh, help me."

"No way, José. I'm comfy," you muttered from a second couch. You stretched your legs to exaggerate your statement.

"Dude, Pat's not that heavy. Put your back into it, weakling." "Yeah, Ty. Use your gleuts," Josh snorted.

Tyler looked at him like are-you-fucking-kidding-me, then tried again. That time, Patrick moved, but not from being pushed. He woke with a start, jagged cat whiskers twitching. "SECURITY!"

"Not at Fernbank anymore, Pat. You're safe. No security." Pete smirked, nudging Patrick's foot with his own by stretching over Tyler.

Pat glared at his bandmate and moved to the other side of the couch, muttering under his breath. Tyler looked relieved to finally have some space to himself.

You had just closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the back of the couch when you felt Josh's legs cross over yours. You opened one eye without sitting up. He was giving you his signature smile, and winked dramatically when he saw you watching him. You stuck out your tongue, muttering, "Dork."

He laughed, throwing his head back and almost hitting a vase on the table beside him. "You love me."

"Mmhmm…"

Josh lightly kicked the top of your leg. "C'mon, (y/n), you totally love me."

"Do I…?"

He pouted, muttering, "That's mean."

"I wuv you, Joshie," you cooed, crawling over to him and laying against his chest. You even pinched his cheeks for good measure. "I just wuv you soooo much."

"No, no, stop it!" he laughed, smacking your hands away from his face.

"Awww, Joshie doesn't wuv me back!" You stuck out your bottom lip, giving him your best puppy eyes.

"Guys, please stop. Y'all are giving me a headache," Tyler complained, pulling his red beanie over his ears. "Just kiss and get it over with!"

You and Josh glanced at each other. He gave you a less-than-subtle wink, a faint blush slightly darkening his dimpled cheeks. In retaliation, you go to stick your earbuds in but they never reach your ears. You like listening to the drama these dorks cause.

"Dudes, I almost forgot!" Pete suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and going to the small kitchen-like area. He reached in the minifridge and pulled out a Jim Bean whiskey bottle. "Shots, anyone?"

Patrick eyed the liquor doubtfully, muttering, "You probably ruffied it, Pete."

Pete shook his head. "Its not even opened, dude." He went to the cupboard and pulled out five shotglasses and lined them up on the coffee table between the two couches. He gave a sinister grin. "Wanna play a game?"

"We like games, don't we precious?" you hissed at Josh. He gave you a soft punch on the arm. "What, I thought you liked Lord of the Rings!"

"Never have I ever?" Pete suggested, already opening the bottle and pouring the shots. "You drink when you have done something, okay?" Everyone nodded, and Pete continued, "(Y/n), you go first."

"Ummm…" Jesus, why couldn't he have picked Tyler or someone else? Why was it always you? "Never have I ever… kissed someone of the same gender."

Everyone took a shot.

"My turn!" Tyler's hand shot into the air. "Never have I ever… been afraid of clowns."

Nobody took a shot except you.

"I didn't know you were afraid of clowns, (y/n)," Patrick said, eyebrows furrowing. "I just thought you didn't like em."

The game continued for a while, and eventually, Tyler was somewhat slumped into Pete's lap. Josh looked tired, not drunk, but hiccuped every so often. Pete looked wide awake still. Patrick was slurring a little, but seemed at least mostly focused enough to continue. He had partially rubbed off some of the cat whiskers. You felt slightly dizzy, but otherwise fine.

Pete clapped his hands together, startling Tyler. "Alright, bitches, I think we've worn 'Never Have I Ever' into the ground. How bout truth or dare?"

Patrick groaned, "What's with the lame games, Pete?"

"(Y/n)!"

"Why is it always me?!"

"Truth or dare!" Hmm… Be asked who you'd rather fuck out of the guys sitting here or be asked to do a lapdance… "Truth."

"Who would you rather go on a date with, Josh or Brendon Urie and why?"

Whoa, that was tamer than you'd anticipated. Who would you rather go on a date with, your best friend or a singer from another band with the voice of an angel? "Sorry, Josh. Brendon. A) the voice, B) the body, C) Death of a Bachelor."

"'C' was just one of their albums," Tyler laughed, then promptly fell off the couch.

"Yeah, and I'd date him for it." It doesn't make any sense, but who cares? Nobody's gonna remember it later, so.

Josh grumbled something under his breath, not making eye contact.

"Alright, my turn to ask… Josh!"

"What."

"Truth or dare?"

Josh finally turned back to you and smirked. "I'm not a pansy like you. Dare."

Shit. You were going to ask him what he mumbled. "Umm… Kiss the person you have the most love for in here. Like, platonically, so no tongue. From either participants."

Josh froze. "I… What??"

Patrick stepped in as Tyler slowly climbed back on the couch, giggling quietly. "Kiss the person you love the most. Or respect. Or care for."

Josh was panicking internally. His eyes flickered back and forth between your own. You were about to call off the dare when he lurched forward and kissed you, hard. Everything was sort of a blur in your head. Josh… Josh was kissing you… He moved back too soon, eyes wide and scared. He stared at you for a moment before bolting from the suite.

"We gotta runner!" Pete crowed, raising his glass in the general direction of the door.

You sat in stunned silence. Josh just kissed you. Josh. You. Kissed. What? Suddenly your senses seemed to come back to you as you followed him. "Josh, wait!"

"Go get 'im, girlie!" Pete cheered loudly while Pat and Tyler watched with confused looks on their faces.

What the hell had you dared him?


	8. updates

Hello, dearest reader! I apologize for being unable to update as often as I'd prefer, but there's been a lot of stuff going on including but not limited to: school, family issues, not having wifi at home, writer's block, and so on and so forth. I've also been in and out of the hospital for the past few weeks, for both myself and a dear friend of mine. To those of you who want more of this story, hit kudos, post a comment, and I will get to you as soon as I can. This story is still in progress, it hasn't been abandoned, I just haven't the time nor energy to write recently, but I will get back to it as soon as possible! Don't forget to subscribe. Happy reading!

Love, Mistyshadows (Mo)

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing the fifth chapter. I'm not always sure if I like a chapter, like I wrote chapter one in about three hours, but sequel chapters are always more difficult for me because I always want to jump right into the action.
> 
> I posted this on the fifteenth of August and I already have a ton of reads. That pleases me :D
> 
> Comment if you see any errors, and subscribe!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
